A Pirate's Life for Me
by SnowyEscape
Summary: Luffy and Ace have two little sisters, who are both in the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy has her heart broken by the one she loves, while Boomer looses the friends she thought were like family. what will they do now that they have left the guild. Well join a pirate crew! What else! no pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1 Pirate's Little Sisters

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 1Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Pirate's Little Sisters

* * *

~Boomer's profile~

Gender: Female ( she has size C boobs)

Age: 14

Height: 5',4"

Hair: black, knee length, wild and curly.

Eyes: purple.

Skin: cream with lots of freckles.

Siblings: Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Lucy, Portgas D. Ace (very close with each of them)

Power: Shockwave (Atomic bomb, Sonic Boom) (can explode objects and has extreme speed and can produce Sonic Booms) (powers are sealed until she and her sister defeat their father.)

Weapon: two Giant Sledge Hammers. handle is as long as her legs, and the mallet is as big as her head.

Personality: feisty, and will not hesitate to throw the first punch, and will definitely throw the last.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail. I only own Monkey D. Boomer

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy was sitting a on a bench chatting with Usopp when he got an idea.

"Hey Nami, where is the nearest island?" He asked his orange haired navigator.

"a couple hours away, why?" she asked.

"Well I have an idea but only if the next island is where I think it is." He said.

"The nearest island is more of a peninsula, it's the Kingdom of Fiore." Nami said.

"Alrighty then. Everyone were going to the Kingdom of Fiore!" Luffy yelled as he threw one of his fists in the air.

"Why are we going there?" Usopp asked.

"Were going to go see my little sisters!" Luffy said.

* * *

~ with Lucy and Boomer~

The girls were sitting at the usual table with the group. The girls knew something was up, no one would look or even speak to them. Everytime Boomer tried to start conversation the group minus Lucy, would look nervously at each other.

"This is stupid, someone spit it out, what the hell is up with you all." Lucy said thoroughly annoyed by the silence of her group.

"We need to ask you to something." Natsu started.

He looked to Lisanna, who urged him on.

"We need to ask you to…to…to leave this group." Natsu said as he looked at his hands that were in front of him on the table.

"Why?" Boomer said, she felt like she had been kicked in the chest.

Lucy wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not today, even if she tried her tears had been dried up so long ago, her tears ended the day Natsu started dating Lisanna.

"Because we need to make room for Lisanna, and also you two are pretty useless." Gray said as he looked at Lucy.

"Ya, Lucy only summons creatures, that sometimes backfire when the creatures have an attitude, and well Boomer does do anything but hit people with her sledge hammers, we have yet to see her power. We only let her join because you wouldn't have come other wise." Natsu said.

"We think having two weak people on our team will drag us down." Erza said.

"Then we will leave. No need to get mean." Lucy said as she stood up and grabbed Boomer's arm and they walked to the master's office.

"Well hello, Lucy, Boomer. Can I help you?" Master said as he looked at them from behind his desk.

Lucy was holding back tears, that threatened her very heart.

Boomer was softly crying and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, her sobs were silent.

"What's wrong Boomer?" Master asked as he rounded the desk.

"W-w-w-we have to leave fairy tail *sniff*." Boomer said her small voice was shaking.

"Why?" Master asked looking up at Lucy.

Lucy looked away from his eyes and answered as calmly as she could.

"It seems we are to weak to stay in the guild. Our team has told us they wish to have Lisanna take our place. We don't want to make the team bend over backwards trying to save us every god damn time, so were leaving." Lucy said her voice was cold and shaky, but her words were like knife blades that tried to stab at his heart, and it only made him mad.

He was so pissed he wanted to punch Natsu, Gray and make Mirajane slap Lisanna and Erza.

"I see, I do hope that you know that I think of you as my very own daughters." Master said as he held bad tears of rage and loss.

He waved his hand over Lucy's hand, and over Boomer's shoulder.

"You were a father to us, please understand that were leaving so that we don't hurt anymore, I hope everyone can understand this." Lucy said as she and her sister walked out of the office.

They walked towards the door.

They heard people gasped as they saw the marks were gone.

"Lucy…Boomer…why…" Levy said as she and Gajeel walked over to them.

"We won't stay here when the people we thought were friends; people who were supposed to have our backs, decided were too weak. We hope everyone can forgive us for leaving." Lucy said as she walked out of the guild, with Boomer walking behind her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"B-b-bye Levy, B-b-bye Gajeel *sob*" Boomer said as she walked behind her sister, still holding Lucy's hand.

Once the girls were out of sight, Levy ran into Gajeel's arms and cried. Gajeel held her close while glaring at team natsu.

"why would trade Lucy and Boomer for a stupid bitch like Lisanna." Gajeel said darkly, everyone in the room went quite as they looked between team natsu and Gajeel.

"Because they were useless and weak, and plus Lisanna is way hotter." Natsu said as he had his arm around Lisanna's waist.

"you are one dumb bastard, I hope someone beats the crap out of with your own fist, YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT!" Gajeel yelled at him as he ran up and punched Natsu repeatedly.

Two of the guild members pulled him off a very bloody Natsu.

"Gajeel! Calm Down!" one of the yelled.

Gajeel stepped back and walked over to Levy, who hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

Many others who were friends of Lucy and Boomer, were sobbing with each other.

"You pack of Bastards!"

"Slimeballs!"

"How Could You!"

These were the most of what was yelled at the team, who just ignored it.

Master was seething with anger as he walked up to Natsu, who had been cleaned of the small amount of blood.

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! And Lisanna! Stand up right now!" Master shouted at them in a booming voice that quieted the guild.

"Why should we?" Natsu said.

"Because I fucking told you to you little shit stain!" Master shouted again.

With that Team Natsu was standing at attention.

"How could three do that to your team members. This guild is FAMILY! You don't get to decide who gets kicked out! And those two girls should not have had to come to me in tears saying that they were weak, when I as well as many of us here have seen you at your very lowest. You little Shits better be happy!" Master said as he punched both Natsu and Gray.

Mirajane slapped Lisanna and Erza very hard and then stormed back behind the counter.

* * *

~With the StrawHat pirates~

(Luffy's POV)

We just arrived in the Kingdom of Fiore, I can't wait to meet my little sisters.

I see them every year when we pass through Fiore, but for some reason I felt as if I needed to visit them today.

We were walking into the village when I saw a tuffed of black and blonde hair from behind a bench.

"Lucy? Boomer?" I said as I rounded the bench with my crew behind me.

"L-L-Luffy…Luffy!" Boomer said as she ran and jumped into my arms, she had tears on her cheeks, and her eyes were somewhat puffy.

I looked to Lucy who looked as if she would break, but she was holding it together like she did when we were children and she didn't have any tears to cry.

"Lucy what is going on here?" Nami asked as she hugged Lucy, who hugged back.

"We left our guild." Lucy said her voice shaky as she fought back tears.

"Why? We thought you guys were happy last year when we visited.?" Usopp asked as he and Nami made Lucy sit on the bench, while I carried Boomer, who was still clinging to me.

"Well our team kicked us out, and called us weak. They don't understand that we can't use our full powers. So we left the guild, we were going to just pack up and wait for the next train to our old house away from the guild and away from our father." Lucy said as she felt a tears trickle down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

"Who are your old teammates." Zoro asked as he placed his hand on a katana handle, his eyes were dark.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because were going to go kick some ass." Sanji said as he and Zoro exchanged a look that said 'let's make this the most painful thing they have ever experienced.'.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna are their names." Boomer said as Luffy placed her on Lucy's lap.

"Usopp stay here with the girls, Nami come with us." Luffy said as he placed his hand on his hat. He, Zoro, Sanji and Nami all walked towards the guild.

"Aye, Captain." Usopp said as he started to tell Boomer about adventures, to make her feel better.

* * *

~with Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Luffy~

(No one's Point of view)

"So, Captain how shall we be of service." Sanji said as they stood in front of the door of the guild.

"Zoro, Sanji you kick as much ass as possible, only go after Gray and Erza. Nami you take on Lisanna." Luffy said.

"but Luffy, Erza is a girl." Zoro said.

"doesn't matter were pirates, who gives a shit at this point." Luffy said, his voice was angry and dark.

"You got it Captain." Zoro said smirking.

"Let's go kick some ass." Luffy said as they walked into the guild.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Chapter 2 Brother's Revenge

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 2 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Brother's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail, I only own Monkey D. Boomer.

Enjoy!

* * *

They walked into the guild and looked around.

"Oy! Where is the Master of this guild?" Luffy asked, his straw hat was casting a shadow over his eyes.

"I am right here. Who- Well hello Luffy, why are you here?" Master said as he walked up to the four.

"Gramps, who are they?" Gray asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and these are some of my pirate crew." Luffy said as he looked at the Master.

Their were gasps of surprise through out the room.

"Were looking for team Natsu, are they here?" Luffy said darkly.

"Ya, were right over here, has our awesome reputation spread so much you wish to see us personally?" Natsu asked as he smirked with complete pride.

"No, were here because of the two girls sitting with one of my crew members. Do you know who they are?" Luffy asked.

"A blonde girl and a black haired girl?" Gray asked.

Luffy nodded.

"Those two are pathetic weaklings that were kicked out of team Natsu." Natsu said.

"That's sad to hear, because those two 'Weaklings' are my very precious little sisters. Last time I was here I was assured that they were happy and would be in the perfect care. It seems that they weren't since my youngest sister is crying her heart out, and the other is trying to hold in her tears. No girl should have to do that, not one as young as Boomer or as kind as Lucy. So which one of you is Natsu, and which one of you is Lisanna?" Luffy said.

"I'm Nat-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence before Luffy had punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"What was that for?!" Natsu shouted as he stood up.

"for breaking my sister's heart you dickhead." Luffy said as he landed another punch, which sent Natsu flying again, this time landing head first into something iron.

Natsu was out for the count.

"hah, and you call Lucy and Boomer a weakling! Your nothing but the dirt on my shoes." Luffy scoffed as he picked Natsu up by the back of his jacket.

He then grabbed Natsu's head and smashed it into the wall, and let Natsu slump.

"Now which one is Lisanna?" Nami said as she popped her knuckles and walked forward.

"I am, bitch!" Lisanna said.

Nami took her down with two punches in the faces and staff swipe at her legs, sending Lisanna to floor.

"your nothing compared to Lucy, she at least has grace, while you…I can't even place you in the lowest of the low." Nami said disgusted completely by the girl.

Gray and Erza looked at Zoro and Sanji and charged them.

Sanji landed a well placed kick at Gray sending him flying, while Zoro didn't even need to draw a weapon, Erza's face just collided with his fist.

"Now Team Natsu! Next time you decide to call them weak, remember were just the tip of the iceberg, just wait until Ace hears about this, and believe me he will." Luffy said as he joined his crew and they walked out each saying their goodbyes as they left.

"Told ya karma would bite cha' in the ass!" Master said as he walked back into his office.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes it's short, the next one will be longer!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. Chapter 3 Joining the Strawhats Part 1

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 3 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Joining the Strawhats Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or Fairy Tail, I only own Monkey D. Boomer.

Yes I changed Zap's name to Boomer, and her ability to Shockwave, and I doubled up her weapons. But it was a random change that had to be made for your enjoyment. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

When Luffy and the other's returned they saw a sleeping Boomer in Lucy's arms, as Lucy talked with Usopp.

"How is she?" Luffy asked as he knelt down by Boomer's head.

"She passed out, she's been through a lot to day, poor thing." Lucy said as she moved a couple strands of messy black hair from Boomer's face.

"and how are you doing?" Zoro asked for Luffy, since Luffy was hugging picking Boomer up and placing her piggy back style on his back.

"I have already accepted that he didn't love me, and I've gotten over it all. It hurts, but in time the pain will go away." Lucy said as Zoro helped her up.

Lucy blushed as her hands came into contact with his, his hands were large, rough, and callused, but they were comforting, because as soon as she was on her feet he pulled her into a hug.

"you're a very strong girl Lucy, I just hope you know that." Zoro said to her as he pulled away.

"Thank you Zoro." Lucy said, blushing slightly.

* * *

~On the Ship~

When they arrived at 'Going Merry', Zoro was carrying a sleeping Lucy in his arms, while Luffy carried Boomer on his back. Nami and Sanji were between both of them chatting away, Usopp was chatting with Luffy.

Zoro and Luffy set the girls on beds in the girls room then they left the room.

While they were walking to the Helm, they were both talking about random things when Zoro mentioned something.

"Luffy?" Zoro said to get his attention.

"Yes?" Luffy answered.

"why does Boomer have bandages on both her arms, and around her waist. I noticed it before we left, last time we visited them she didn't have them." Zoro said.

"I don't know, we will have to ask her and Lucy about it when they wake up. Lucy has her shoulder wrapped up as well." Luffy said, his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"okay,Cap'n." Zoro said as he and Luffy walked into the Helm.

* * *

~Time Skip~

(Lucy's POV)

When I woke up I looked to see where I was, as I looked around I saw Boomer sleeping in the bed next to me. She was spread eagle on her back snoring loudly, her mouth was open and she was drooling. Some may think this to be gross, but I think it's adorable.

I got out of bed and walked over to her, gently sitting next to her I put my hand on her cheek.

"my little Boomer, I tried to show you that the world wasn't a cruel place, and it seems I failed. I hope you forgive me, but I promise that everything from now on will be okay and that you will have your powers restored. Your strong and smart, mother would be so proud of us." I whispered as I kissed Boomer's forehead in a motherly fashion.

I was about to get up when Boomer grabbed my hand like she did when she was a child.

"Lucy, please don't leave me…" Boomer whispered as she opened her eyes slightly.

"I won't, but it is about time we go and let everyone know were alive." I giggled.

"Okay." Boomer said,

I always found Boomer's voice to be the most adorable thing about her.

Her voice is bubbly and happy, and always held her childlike innocence. Her voice sounded like a young child's voice, one that could melt any person's heart.

I stood up and held Boomer's hand as she stood up, Boomer is shorter then me, the top of her head is at my shoulder.

I took a comb out of my bag and ran it through my hair, and then took out a brush as I tried to tame her wild black locks. It was all in vain, when I finally got all of the tangles out her still looked as if she just woke up, nothing but wild black locks that reached her knees. I will have to give her a haircut soon, Luffy and Zoro will have to help of course.

While I was musing about this we entered the Helm of the ship, I broke away from my thoughts to look around the Helm, seeing my older brother chatting away with Zoro and Usopp while Sanji was cooking lunch with Nami sitting at the table reading.

(No one's POV)

When the girls entered the room, they were noticed by Luffy immediately.

Luffy ran up to them and hugged them.

"yay! Your awake!" Luffy laughed as he released the girls.

"Yup and might I add very hungry." Lucy said.

"Lunch will be ready soon Lucy-Chan~" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Okay." Lucy said as she smiled politely and walked over and sat with Usopp and Zoro.

"Hey Zoro, Hey Usopp." Lucy greeted as she sat with them.

"Hey." they greeted back.

"Lucy, why do you have a bandage on your shoulder, while Boomer has both arms and waist bandaged?" Zoro asked her.

Lucy and Boomer both blanched at that question, looking to each other they decided it was best to tell them.

Nodding Lucy stood up along with Boomer, they stood before everyone.

Lucy unwrapped the bandage around her shoulder, she let it fall to the ground as she showed everyone what was on it. While Boomer took off her vest and unwrapped her waist and her arms, her back had been covered by the vest.

I wonder what was underneath the bandages…Don't you?

* * *

Until Next Time, My Pretties!

~Snowy


	4. Chapter 4 Exposing Elements

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 4 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Exposing Elements.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail. I only own Monkey D. Boomer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Boomer unwrapped her arms and let the wrappings fall to the ground. Her left arm had a large red dragon with blue tipped scales tattoo wrapped around, starting from the tip of her shoulder ending at her wrist. Wherever the dragon didn't cover was filled in with blue and purple roses and a vine wrapped around her arm behind the dragon.

Her right arm was a full arm tribal tattoo that started at the tip of her shoulder and ended at her wrist. It was full of many different tribal patterns; it covered every inch of her arm.

Her back was a large detailed cross with lots of celtic symbols, on her left hip was a star it was shaded in some areas.

Lucy unwrapped her shoulder and her left ankle. On her shoulder was a skull and cross bones, the skull had vampire fangs and a rose in it's mouth. On her ankle is a star like Boomer.

The Strawhats stared wide-eyed at the girls, Luffy blinked a couple times and then walked up to them and studied the art work of their tattoos.

"When did you two get these?" Luffy asked them as he stood in front of them his arms crossed.

"We got them the last time you all visited, the day after you left we decided to get them." Lucy said nervously.

"Why did you get them." Luffy said his eyes were covered by the shadow cast by the brim of his hat.

"Because we wanted to…" Boomer said she was so scared she hid behind Lucy.

Luffy was quiet for a while, he then walked up and smacked them upside the head, Boomer rubbed her head.

"That is for Grandpa who isn't here to see you right now, other then that they look awesome." Luffy said smiling as he hugged them.

"Harsh lesson learned at the hands of Luffy…I expected so much more damage." Usopp said, Zoro chuckled and Sanji continued cooking.

Nami walked up to the girls and looked at their tattoos.

"Boomer that's a lot of ink, don't you think it's a little much for someone your age?" Nami said.

"Ya, I mean Lucy only got two, you got full sleeves and your back, even your hip." Luffy said pointing to her tattoos.

"That had to hurt a lot…"Ussop said, he rubbed his arms at the thought.

"I got them because they mean things. The dragon is for courage, the roses are for beauty and the tribal tattoo are for strength. The star is for family, it is for family…see its got five points, you, Lucy, Ace, Garp and Me." Boomer said, her arms crossed.

"And the cross?" Sanji asked as he put the food on plates.

"My Mom had one like it…But…It got broken when dad threw it at me and Lucy." Boomer said, she crossed her arms and gave them a look 'I'm strong.'

"We plan on taking down dad and restoring our abilities." Boomer added, bubbly voice replaced with a stubborn and confident voice that made Luffy ruffle her hair and smile.

"And when do you plan on doing this. Your father is a very strong man and last time you two fought him you were barely alive after." Luffy said.

"That is only because we were alone since you and Ace were already at sea! And he played a dirty trick by taking our abilities." Boomer said, her arms crossed and her look was stubborn.

"Boomer, pipe down. Dad would kill us, plus you wont last." Lucy said as a vein popped in her fore head.

"I don't want to be weak forever, it's no fun and plus my hammers aren't as effective." Boomer said as she sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

The Strawhat pirates watched this and laughed, much to the embarrassment of the girls.

"Well now we are here so wanna go pay a visit to your dad?" Luffy asked.

Boomer stood up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your actually going to let us!" Boomer said shock in every word.

"Ya but only if you let us help." Luffy said.

"Deal." Lucy said as she and Boomer hugged Luffy, who laughed and hugged them back.

Will they defeat their father! Or will they die trying!

* * *

Find Out Next Time!

Note: I am so very sorry that It's late. I was pretty busy and couldn't scrap out time to type for you all. But I am back now and ready to Rock n' Roll!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
